


get in, loser

by cloudydaydyke



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, catra is cheer captain and adora is the basketball star, catra/adora/glimmer friendship, cute catradora shit, glimmer is a struggling freshman cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudydaydyke/pseuds/cloudydaydyke
Summary: It's the end of Glimmer's first week on the cheer team at Bright Moon High School, and she feels like she's proven herself to be the worst on the team. When she gets stuck after practice without a ride home, she ends up hitching a ride from the intimidating cheer captain Catra, and her basketball super star girlfriend, Adora. Chaos ensues, and Glimmer can't help but think that she may have been better off walking home.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 343
Collections: Catradora to reread





	get in, loser

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was completely inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/tsunderecatra/status/1284279037934764033) from @tsunderecatra on twitter! i had so much fun writing it. this is my first fic so please be nice, and enjoy this super short one-shot high school AU! 
> 
> title is inspired by mean girls, because what better to use when writing catra as a cheerleading ice queen!

(Glimmer’s phone buzzed cheerfully in her pocket.)

**You have one new message!**

Mom: _sorry hon, i can’t pick you up from practice. work is running late. big meeting in the ‘war room’. get a ride with bow home! Xoxoxo_

Glimmer sighed, shoving the phone back into the hidden pocket of her cheer skirt. With her mom held up in one of her big corporate meetings that they jokingly dubbed her ‘war room’ meetings, and her dad out of town on a diplomatic trip to Salineas, Glimmer was stuck without a way home. She leaned down to tie her shoes and felt the pull of her hamstrings, aching from the afternoon’s grueling cheer practice. It was her first week on the team, and despite wearing the lucky tie-dye top her best friend Bow had made for her, she felt like she had made an absolute fool of herself. From stumbling through her cartwheels to messing up the complicated Bright Moon High School cheer chants, Glimmer felt like she had proven herself to be the worst member of the cheer squad. The captain of the team, a senior named Catra, was so annoyed with her by the end of practice that Glimmer was pretty sure she agreed. 

She straightened up, stretching her sore muscles as the rest of the team funneled out the gymnasium doors, and thought through her other options on how to get home. Bow, unbeknownst to her mother, was neck-deep in a robotics project. If she pulled him away for a ride home, Entrapta, who led their school’s robotics team, would have her neck for taking her right-hand engineer so close to their first competition. She _definitely_ didn’t have enough money in her account to get an Uber home, thanks to some impulsive midnight online shopping earlier that week.

“Guess I’m walking, then.” Glimmer said under her breath, and her aching body groaned at the thought of the miles-long walk home. Hoisting her pin-covered backpack over one shoulder and her overstuffed duffel over the over, she began to shuffle out of the gymnasium. Glimmer was the last of the squad left in the gym, except for Catra, who didn’t seem to notice her. Catra sat in the bleachers—well, she technically was laying stretched across the lap of another girl, who was _actually_ sitting on the bleachers. Catra’s laugh rang out across the room as the other girl cracked a wide grin, her blond ponytail swaying slightly as she talked animatedly. Glimmer recognized her instantly—Adora, lead basketball star for Bright Moon and Catra’s long-time girlfriend. They were the school’s golden couple, the captain of the basketball team and the head of the cheer squad. Seeing them together, Glimmer understood why. She started to raise a hand to wave goodbye, but then thought better of it and decided to just slip out the doors.

That was when her carefully tied – or so she thought – shoelaces came undone, and Glimmer, ever graceful, immediately stepped on them and tripped. She stumbled forward, pinwheeling her arms, and fell hard, landing with a loud _thump_ on the waxed hardwood floor of the gym.

Glimmer felt her cheeks flush all the way to her ears with embarrassment as she lay sprawled on the ground, immobilized with the sudden shock and pain of her clumsy crash. Hurried footsteps echoed across the room toward her as she peeled herself off the floor.

“Oh my god, are you okay? You really ate shit!” said a concerned, but amused, voice above her. She looked up to see Adora towering over. Catra stood next to her looking more annoyed than concerned, arms crossed over a perfectly fitting “BMHS CHEER” tee. Adora, who had asked the question, extended an arm to help Glimmer up.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just dumb- oh!” Glimmer was caught by surprise when Adora whisked her to her feet in one quick pull. “Thanks,” she laughed, blushing hotly with embarrassment as the pair sized her up.

Adora smiled reassuringly. “Glad you’re okay! Do you need help taking your stuff out to your car? That fall looked rough. Catra and I can help!” she exclaimed brightly. Catra shot Adora a glare, and Glimmer swallowed hard.

“No, it’s okay. I’m walking home anyway, so...” Glimmer said sheepishly. “No car.” 

Catra arched an eyebrow at her. “Okay, well. Don’t trip over yourself again on the way there, Sparkles. See you tomorrow at practice.” She began to walk back towards the bleachers, tail swishing. Glimmer let out a half-hearted laugh, feeling more and more mortified by the second. Adora, though, grabbed Catra’s wrist gently.

“Babe, you’ve got room in your car. We could drive Glimmer home, right? I’m sure it would be a long walk for her.” Adora flashed Glimmer a smile, which competed with Catra’s irritated expression. The couple stared at each other for a long minute, having a silent battle with their eyes, then Catra sighed.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. We can drive you home.”

Glimmer blinked in surprise, then broke out in a relieved smile. “Thank you so much, wow I really appreciate it! Knowing me, I would have gotten myself run over if I walked home, what a mess—” She stopped short, feeling Catra’s blue and yellow eyes fix her with a long stare. “I mean, uh, thank you, Catra. Thanks, Adora.” Adora winked at her and picked up her oversized duffel bag with ease.

Glimmer lagged behind slightly as they walked out to Catra’s car. The couple walked in lockstep in front of her, Catra’s hand resting protectively in the back pocket of Adora’s shorts. The taller girl leaned down to kiss her cheek as they walked, chatting about strategies for the upcoming game against the Plumeria team. Catra was softer around Adora, Glimmer noticed. It was an interesting side of her to see after the week’s harsh practices that Catra led like military training. She was so intimidating then, drilling the team endlessly in chants and choreography, but next to Adora she was relaxed.

Adora and Catra stopped in front of a sleek black sedan, and Glimmer, lost in thought, stumbled directly into them. Catra let out an irritated sigh, cutting off Glimmer’s stammered apologies.

“We’re here. You can put your shit in the trunk. Don’t let it close on your head or something, Sparkles, jesus.”

Glimmer cursed herself as she piled her bags into the back of Catra’s car. She wasn’t sure if it was possible to make herself look _worse_ to the cheer captain. If she wasn’t kicked off the team after this drive, it’d be a miracle. She shut the trunk gently, slipping into the backseat as the car purred to life.

She barely had time to shut the door before Catra slammed the car into reverse, flinging her across the upholstered backseat. Reggaeton blasted through the speakers, rattling the car windows with bass. Catra sang and rapped fluidly along with the Latin singers as she blew through a red light at full speed. Glimmer, who had managed to pull herself off the floor of the car, braced herself against the door through every swerve and turn.

Suddenly, the music switched. _Baby can’t you see? I’m calling… A guy like you, could use a warning…_

Adora burst in, singing along with Britney Spears at full volume. “I’m adiiiiicted to youuuu, don’t you know that you’re- HEY!” She protested as Catra batted at the car’s controls, changing the song back to Bad Bunny. The car swerved across the highway as they argued over the song, Catra shouting about _my car, my music_ and Adora pleading for _the queen of pop_. Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut. Her rolling nausea at Catra’s reckless driving made her wish she had just walked home.

The couple’s shouting continued until Catra had to slam on her brakes to avoid rear-ending a family minivan. Amidst the surrounding horn honking and squeals of brakes, Catra sighed. “Whatever, Adora. Put on whatever you want.” Adora crowed in triumph, and soon 2000s Britney filled the car once again. Catra’s scowl was clear in the rearview mirror, but Glimmer noticed her tail flicking back and forth to the beat.

After a few minutes of driving, Adora turned down the music. “Okay, Seahawk put up a poll on Twitter. ‘Is cereal soup? Trying to prove something to Mermista.’” She looked at Catra. “What do you think?” 

“No. Absolutely not. Cereal is cereal. Why would you call it soup? Soup is soup. That’s so dumb.” Catra said, waving her hand dismissively at Adora.

“Glimmer? What do you think?” asked Adora, turning around in her seat to look at her with competitiveness glowing in her blue eyes. Glimmer caught Catra’s eyes in the rearview, and seeing her icy glare staring back, sunk into her seat with a noncommittal _uhmmm_ , which Adora took as a yes. “See! _Glimmer_ thinks it’s soup!” Glimmer tried to shrink into the backseat further with a small sigh.

Catra was silent. Adora’s 2000s playlist stopped playing, and it was quiet for a long moment. Then, the car erupted with shouting.

“Absolutely not! This is the stupidest question.” 

“You aren’t even thinking about it! Soup and cereal, they aren’t that different!”

“Soup has to be hot, Adora! Can you imagine eating HOT Lucky Charms? No way!”

“Uhm hellooooo, _gazpacho_ is cold soup, Catra! Come _on_!”

As the chaos of their debate swelled, Glimmer blurted out the first thing that comes into her mind. “Is a taco a sandwich?”

This thought was again, greeted with silence. Then-

“What kind of _gringo_ shit is that! No way. A taco is a TACO.”

“Catra it’s OBVIOUSLY a sandwich! Two pieces of bread, and filling! Duh! I can’t believe I didn’t think of this _before_!”

“Adora, for the love of God..”

Glimmer burst into laughter, and then the whole car filled with the sound of the group’s hysterics. Adora turned around to flash Glimmer one of her winning smiles, and Glimmer couldn’t help but smile back.

The group drove in relative silence for a stretch down the darkening highway. Catra’s reggaeton had resumed, bass thumping in Glimmer’s ears. The sun had begun to sink in the sky, and the sunset was somewhere between dusty blue and peachy orange. Glimmer watched the skyline of Bright Moon pass by. This early dusk was her favorite time of day, and her late afternoon cheer practices let her enjoy it on each drive home. Being with Catra and Adora lent the night a new, emergent quality. Despite Catra’s general hostility, Glimmer felt comfortable scrunched in the backseat of her car, staring out at the sunset-drenched clouds hovering above the city. She’d been so nervous about starting high school. Bow had been her only friend for years, and her mom had thought joining cheer would be a good opportunity to make some new friends. Up until this afternoon, Glimmer had regretted every second she was in the school’s gymnasium, but now, gliding along the highway with Adora and Catra, it felt like maybe she could find her place there.

Adora, resting her feet on the dashboard of the car, popped a piece of gum in her mouth and after a moment blew an unimpressive bubble. “Catra, want any gum?” she asked as Catra rolled to a stop at a red light.

“Sure baby.” Catra answered, and Adora leaned over, cupping Catra’s face in her hand. She pressed her lips gently to Catra’s in a sweet but brief kiss, breaking the embrace as the light changed to green. Catra turned back to the wheel and blew a huge bubble with gum she hadn’t seemed to have before, popping it with a satisfying _snap._ Glimmer knit her brows in confusion for a moment, then blushed and rolled her eyes. She would have never expected this level of corniness and silliness from the so-called Ice Queen of BMHS and her super-jock girlfriend.

 _Don’t judge a book by its cover,_ Glimmer thought to herself with a smile.

Following a side trip into the wrong neighborhood after a mistaken turn, the trio finally pulled up to Glimmer’s house. The sun had just set, and layers of sparkling stars had begun to show their faces in the sky above. She grabbed her bags from the trunk, stopping at the driver’s window to quickly wave goodbye.

“Thanks, you guys. Drive safely home!” Glimmer said shyly. Catra gave her a gentle smile as Adora waved enthusiastically behind her. Glimmer’s eyes widened, and she couldn’t help but grin excitedly; this was the first time Catra had shown her anything but a dirty look. Perhaps she wouldn’t have to quit the cheer team out of shame after all. She walked up to her front step and while she fiddled with her housekey she took a look back at the car. Adora had begun blasting Gwen Stefani, and the couple giggled and kissed in the front seat before peeling out of the driveway with a lurch. Glimmer shook her head and laughed softly, stepping through the threshold of her home.

***

“I think we really have a chance at winning the Etherian Makers Robotics Competition, Glimmer!” Bow chatted the next morning, leaning against the locker next to Glimmer’s as she twisted the combination lock, half listening. “Entrapta and I are trying to figure out a way to make the robot waterproof! And I was thinking of adding this big drill to the front, but it might mess with the speed—hey, what’s that?”

Glimmer was examining a carefully folded note that had floated out of her locker when she opened it. The phrase “ _LUCKY CHARMS”_ was written on the outside in thick block letters.

“IF YOU EVER NEED A RIDE, LET US KNOW!” it read, in that same block writing. “SEE YOU AROUND, LUCKY CHARMS! FROM ADORA _and Catra”._ The last signature was in bright red, looping cursive, starkly contrasting the bold black lettering of the rest. Glimmer laughed aloud, passing the note to Bow and feeling the excitement of new friendship beginning to bubble in her chest.

In the months after their first car ride, Adora would only refer to Glimmer as Lucky Charms (because frankly, she had forgotten Glimmer’s actual name and refused to ask anyone, but the nickname had stuck) and Catra, while pretending to hate the nickname, was aggressively defiant towards anyone who made fun of Glimmer for it. Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and oftentimes Bow too, drove home together every afternoon after practice. Sometimes, more often than not, there was a stop for tacos from Catra’s favorite food truck, or pancakes from the diner around the corner from the school. The music was always loud, Catra’s driving was always bad. But for once, Glimmer felt like she had found where she belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my tiny little fic!! i hope you enjoyed it! <3 
> 
> you can find me at @cloudydaydyke on twitter, @edentification on instagram for my art, or @sadkaraokeclub on tumblr if you want to chat about she-ra some more. feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, i always love to hear them!!! 
> 
> much love xoxo


End file.
